pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Tondenga
Tondenga is an Uberhero Shield-Class in Patapon 3. He is a Buhyokko Dekapon, wearing a purple cape and a light pink pig shaped mask. You unlock Tondenga when you level up Taterazay (orange masked Tatepon basic class Uberhero) to level 3. Description If you get Tondenga and Destrobo to level 8, you unlock Myamsar. Level up Tondenga and Taterazay to level 12 to unlock Grenburr. Tondenga evolves when he is level 5 and when he is level 20. Evolve Forms Equipment Tondenga can use: *Clubs, Shoulderguards and Shields from unlocking. *Swords from level 6. *Axes from level 10. Uberhero Mode: Giandeth :Spin violently with weapons splayed in this dramatic centrifugal attack. Inches forward while deflecting foes. *'Activate:' *'Combo:' When Tondenga goes into Uberhero Mode, he spins round in a circular fashion, smashing enemies in range with his weapon while inching forward, shouting "'Gi-an-Deth!'" (ジャイアンデス) upon activation. His high attack power renders this attack devastating to the oppositions. This attack knocks back and staggers opponents as well. He is very slow-moving while in Hero Mode, predisposing him to take more enemy fire, but a powerful Tondenga will absorb enemy fire damage. If Tondenga is equipped with the Set Skill, Natural Disaster, Giandeth will have a greater effect on enemies. Class Skills Set Skills 1 Gain an additional Set skill slot. Is unlocked at level 5. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Set Skills 2. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. Set Skills 2 Superior skill to Set Skills 1. Gain 2 additional Set skill slots. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Set Skills 1. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Set Skills 3. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. Set Skills 3 Superior skill to Set Skills 2. Gain 3 additional Set skill slots. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Set Skills 2. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Set Skills 4. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. Set Skills 4 Superior skill to Set Skills 3. Gain 4 additional Set skill slots. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Set Skills 3. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. Affected Class Skills Energy Field 10% Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%! This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%! Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 10. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%! Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 20. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%! Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 30. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%! Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 40. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Set Skills Tondenga originally equips one set skill. From level 20 he can equip another set skill. However, he has class skills that allow him to equip a further four set skills. Note the class skills must be unlocked to gain this bonus. This makes for a total of six set skills able to be equipped. Extra Blubber Doubles weight, which reduces the distance thrown back in Knockback. Learned at level 4. Club Attack The skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a club. Effect halved for other weapons. Learned at level 8. Natural Disaster Each attack has chance of triggering an earthquake, Melee attacks: 5%, Range attacks: 1%. Learned at level 15. Strike Master Affects strike attacks: Attack power +100%, Knockback x1.2, Stagger x1.2. Learned at level 25. Peerless Pig Damage is halved when hit with slicing or bashing blows. Can only be learnt by Uberhero on level 32. Strategy * Tondenga is the be-all-end-all of Patapon 3, and has few weaknesses. With his immense health and defence, wide array of weapons to use, incredibly strong Hero Skill, insane offensive power, the amount of Set Skills he can use and how easily he can be unlocked make Tondenga arguably the best class in Patapon 3. * Tondenga's attack speed during Giandeth is in sync with the beat of the rhythm, so even with a slow attack speed, Tondenga will always attack in half second intervals for Giandeth. This means that he is one of the fastest melee attackers in the game, and you can get it really early at level 3. With good weapons he can deal as much as 999999 damage to difficult bosses at the speed of the rhythm. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Tondenga uses a shield, unlike in the previous Patapon games, where only Tatepons were able to use them. *Tondenga's mask starts off as a pinky-orange but, as he levels up, it turns bright neon pink. *Tondenga is one of the Uberheroes who can equip most of the Set Skills, as he can equip 6 once he has mastered all of his Class Skills. Others are Myamsar and Yarida. *In the credits, Tondenga is seen without a shield. *Chin has a tail as Tondenga, which can be seen when changing equipment. *Tondenga goes stronger when equipped with the Thor Set. Tondenga will have a very high damage resistance, so he can finish extremely difficult missions, such as Depths of Jealousy. Thor has a very high attack bonus to bosses if the Set Skill "Monster Killer" is equipped, so Tondenga can easily deal as much as 999999 or even more damage to difficult bosses! (e.g. Gheek Dongora) *Tondenga also goes well with the Set Skill, 'Peerless Penguin' as his Hero Mode is not affected by attack speed and can have twice as much HP . *In the tip card, Tondenga is seen whacking his club without a shield, which he can equip in-game. *When Tondenga equips a Dolmorn Helm and Crono Riggers and has the Set Skill "Peerless Mushroom" or equips a Fireblessed Shield, he can be immune to most status effects other than Tumble. *Tondenga's charge attack, Cannassault's Hero Mode and the Natural Disaster set skill are the only ways you can tumble an enemy. The Yamagami Djinn's flying meteors can also cause Tumble. *Tondenga is one of the few heroes where their Hero Mode is not affected by attack speed. *Tondenga and Myamsar are the only classes in the Shield Class Tree to have 4 item slots. * Tondenga and Myamsar body looks bigger than the other class. * Tondenga's "Peerless Pig" Set Skill, like many others, has a confusing or misleading description. Despite it stating, "Damage is halved when hit with slicing or bashing blows." it does not halve damage. Instead, whatever damage you take from Slash '''and '''Strike attacks will cause half the damage you took to return to the attacker. For example: If a Taterazay were to inflict 20 damage on a Peerless Pig user, the assailant would receive 10 damage back. * Tondenga often gets players all the way through the game if they choose a Taterazay at the start. It can also be used to play Depths of Jealousy on solo. Gallery Image_1057.png es:Tondenga Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units